The present invention relates generally to open-car enclosures and, more particularly, to an inventive concept that include partitioned, roll-up enclosure panels for the driver's, passenger's, and rear side of the car with panel support brackets that are custom designed for specific golf cart models. Installation of the brackets and panels requires no alteration to the car, takes only about 20 minutes to install, and are attached to the car's vertical or horizontal pre-existing roof supports and roof support bolt holes. Only 4 brackets are required to support the three panels that may be mechanically or motorized controlled.
The background information discussed below is presented to better illustrate the novelty and usefulness of the present invention. This background information is not admitted prior art.
Electric golf-carts (officially referred to as golf cars because they are self-propelled) were originally designed to carry two people and their golf clubs around a golf course. More recently, open-air cars, which classification includes golf-carts, come in a wide range of styles and are frequently used to convey from two to up to ten, and occasionally more, passengers at speeds of about less than 15 mph (24 km/h). The smaller cars are generally around 4 feet wide by 8 feet long and 6 feet high and weigh from about 900 to 1,000 pounds.
Originally gas-powered, open-air cars, now mainly electric powered, were mass produced for private consumer use. A variety of styles and sizes of open-air cars are now used routinely in many communities because of their greatly reduced pollution potential, lack of noise, and increased safety for pedestrians and other cars (due to their reduced speeds). When built for general transportation the open-air cars are referred to as Neighborhood Electric Vehicles (NEV). Although, these carts resemble the carts made exclusively for use on the golf course, their use has extended to year round, all weather use.
The demand for NEVs continues to grow for several reasons. For example, many citizens of Peachtree City, Ga. regularly use the carts to travel the many miles of golf-cart paths that link the city together. The high school population of Peachtree relies so heavily on golf-cart travel to and from school, the local high school has provided a parking lot dedicated to student golf-carts. In areas that restrict, or prohibit, the use of fossil fuel powered motor vehicles most residents and visitors rely on NEVs. The year-round use of NEVs in retirement communities is steadily the most popular form of transportation.
The rise in popularity of the open-air cars, including golf-carts, has led to the modification of the cars to suit their intended use. Open-air cars typically come with a roof, often referred to as a “sun-roof” and a windshield panel of various designs. Additional modifications, especially for carts used mainly as golf cars, include: ball cleaners, cooler trays, upgraded motor or speed controller, lift kits, and covers. Covers, also known as enclosures, protect the occupants of the car from the elements, including wind, cold, snow, and rain, and are especially appreciated in the more inclement weather seasons. Early covers were constructed as “throw-overs”, where a single, very large piece of cloth or plastic was to be thrown over the entire vehicle to cover the sides, as well as the top. A strap sewn onto the inner surface of the cover was used to secure the cover to the car once it was positioned over the roof and hang down the sides. It was soon realized, that as most cars had roofs, the roof covering part of the throw-over was not needed and, thus, added unnecessary cost and weight. Currently, enclosures generally consist of panels that hang from the roof area to protect the occupants from the weather. Enclosures for two-seater open-cars are constructed of three panels, one for each side and one for the back, with each panel having an affixed non-rotable bar or elongated-tab extending along the length of the top edge of the panel. The bar or tab slides into a track that has been mounted to the roof of the cart for that purpose. Screws are often used to affix the track to the roof. When deployed, the cover hangs from the track toward the ground. Toward the lower edge of the cover there may be fasteners to engage with mating fasteners attached to the cart. The top portion of such enclosures is generally made from a transparent material, while the bottom portion is made from a durable opaque material. In this manner, occupants of the car can see out of it when the enclosure is deployed. When the occupants of the car do not want the cover deployed, they may raise the cover toward the roof, and fasten the cover in place using straps, or the like, that may adhere to a valance, or awning, that is attached about the roof for the purpose of providing a support for the un-deployed panel. Each time another seating row is added to the cart, another set of panels is also added. Thus, four-seater cars have two panels per side for a total of five panels, not counting the windshield panel. Six seater cars require seven panels and so on.